Disguise for Love
by crimson innocent
Summary: Mikan Sakura a rich,beautiful,intelligent girl is pretending to be a fat girl only to measure her prince charning's heart..Will Natsume Hyuuga the prince of the school fall in the trap? or will Mikan fall on her own trap?.NxM. I don't own Gakuen Alice
1. Fat Girl

Disguise for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1: Fat Girl

After several years of hard work, Mikan a 14 year old auburn haired girl finally became a special star student, but when it comes to love this girl know nothing about it.

Good morning, a smiling _**fat**_ girl whose hair is auburn colored with curly tops in the end said

Good morning Mikan, Yuu said

Good morning: Anna and Nonoko replied

Mikan went to her seat which is 2nd in the row, in front of Natsume and beside Hotaru.

Good morning, Hotaru: Mikan said

Morning: Hotaru replied with an whatever voice

After several hello's, good morning, hi and talking about non sense things the door finally open which reveals a blond haired boy with a bunny named pyon and a raven haired boy with an crimson eyes, namely Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. The auburn haired girl then said:

Good morning, Ruka-pyon

Good morning, Natsume-kun

Good morning too, Mikan: Ruka said

Hn: Natsume replied

Everybody including Natsume knew about Mikan's weird feelings for Natsume.

_In the Sakura Tree……_

Hey Natsume: Ruka said

Hn: Natsume replied

We all know that Mikan has a feeling towards you, what are you going to do? Ruka added I mean Mikan is beautiful not considering her weight which is _**70 lbs.**_

I know that but I hate fat girls and poor girls the BLACK CAT said with a serious tone

Love is about the inside, not about the outside: Ruka said dreamily

Then why don't you go to her and asked her to be your _**Girlfriend**_ Natsume said with a sarcastic voice

You probably know what Imai will do to me if I will have another girl beside of her, the poor bunny boy said

Yeah, yeah, yeah a dangerous girlfriend huh: Natsume said sarcastically

_In the classroom………_

Mikan, why do you need to pretend or disguise as a fat girl? Nonoko asked

And poor girl, Sumire added

Well, I just want to test the boy who really meant to be with me for the rest of my life and beside I don't want to catch up their attention, Mikan said smiling

The door opened revealing Natsume and Ruka.

Hi Ruka, hi Natsume: Mikan said

Hi, Ruka said while proceeding to Hotaru for a kiss

Tsk, Natsume said

The bell suddenly rang (which means dismiss)

Hey guys, want to go to our house? Mikan asked

Nonoko shouted (the classroom is very noisy they need to shout to be heard) Big House or Small House

Mikan replied: Shhhhhhhhhhh

Oopps, sorry, Nonoko said

I suggest we should go to the big house, Sumire said

Okay, Mikan replied happily

The girls did not notice that **somebody **are listening to them; it is no other than Natsume and Ruka.

Hey Ruka, do you know where the big house is located? Natsume asked

No, why are you asking? Ruka asked with curiosity

Are you planning to go there? Ruka Added

Am I that stupid? Natsume said with guilt

Yes, murmured Ruka while smiling


	2. I Think I’m in Love with a Fat Girl

**Chapter 2: I Think I'm In Love with a Fat Girl**

Everybody in Classroom A of Alice Academy is very busy in talking with their friends suddenly the door flew open showing their weird teacher, Narumi.

Good morning everybody, Narumi said

Good morning they replied

Today I will give to you your project for the second semester, Narumi announce

All in the class are complaining because they thought its good news

Stop complaining, it will not be individual but by partners, Narumi said

Yeheyyyy, somebody shouted

Natsume-sama can you be my partner?

Ruka-sama can you be partner?

Shhhhhhhhh……… But I will choose your partner, Narumi added

Ughhhhhhh………

Okay here's the list Narumi said

Anna and Yuu

Sumire and Koko

Nonoko and Kitsuneme

Hotaru and Ruka

Luna and Mochiage

Mikan and Natsume

Ugh…Narumi-sensei please change my partner, I don't like him, Mikan complained

I'm sorry Mikan I can't change that, Jin-jin is the one who choose that and beside you and Natsume are meant for each other, Narumi said smiling

But—Mikan was cut off by Narumi

Okay class you are free today, Narumi announced

Everybody went to their partners so that they can start their project.

Hey polka; let's go to my room Natsume said

Okay, Mikan agreed

_**In Natsume's room……**_

Wow Natsume your bed is very big Mikan said

I like it!!!! Mikan added

Want to sleep with me tonight? Natsume teased

What??!!! I'm still virgin; I don't want to be with you in bed Mikan said

Are you thinking that I might harass you or _**take your virginity?**_

Just shut your mouth up, PERVERT Mikan said

Natsume and Mikan spent the whole month just making those stupid projects. As the days passed Natsume thought that he is falling in love with Mikan which is for him wrong.

_**It was 11:30 that time**_

Hey Natsume, please go with me until to my door only because I'm afraid Mikan said

No, I'm tired, Natsume said

But Natsume, Mikan said

If you want to go to your room then go there by yourself Natsume said

I'm afraid, Mikan replied

Then sleep here Natsume said teasingly

Mikan finally give up and said Okay

Where? Mikan added

In the floor Natsume said while smirking

What I never slept in the floor and beside I don't like _**your**_ floor. Mikan said

Beside me in the bed simple, Natsume replied

Um…um..umm… Okay just don't do anything pervert to me or else I'm gonna kill you Mikan said

I will be the first one who will use the bathroom Mikan added don't dare sneak on me

Hn Natsume replied

After she was finished, she wore one of her mother's gifts. It was a pink night gown with frilly laces. It shows Mikan's long, slender and seducing legs, which she tries to hide by using her **fake fats**.

When Natsume saw it he said in his thoughts what happen to her why she suddenly became thin, is she just pretending to be fat in school?

Hey polka, did you just burn your fats away while your taking a bath? Natsume asked

Because Mikan is very sleepy she did not notice that she forgot to wear her fake fats

What are you talking about I'm not thin I'm a fat girl, Mikan said

Look at your body Natsume said

(That time Mikan is awake because of Natsume's question) Then Mikan look at her body then she realized she forgot to wear her fake fats.

Oh my gosh, what shall I do Natsume already knew about my secret should I deal with him?

Natsume said in his thoughts Damn it!! she's so hot, very sexy, beautiful and most of all intelligent. Natsume's thoughts were cut by Mikan.

Hey Natsume please don't say this to anybody please, I'll do everything please Mikan said pleasingly

Hn, in 3 condition Natsume said smirking

Okay what? Mikan asked

Condition 1: you must sleep with me until our projects were done

Condition 2: you must eat with me during breakfast, lunch and dinner

Condition 3: you must sleep with me in the bed

Deal? Natsume asked

Um..umm……


	3. Happy Moments with Him

Chapter 3: Happy Moments with Him

Ugh…..okay deal Mikan said

Oi polka I will just take a shower don't dare sneak up or else I will do some thing pervert to you this night Natsume said teasingly

Whatever Mikan replied

_**After five minutes….**_

- - -

Damn it he is still at the bathroom, should I still wait for him? Mikan said I should wait for another **five mins**. If he won't go out I will sleep

_**After ten minutes….**_

Maybe I should sleep…ugh…..no, I should wait for him Mikan said

The door suddenly flew open which reveals a _**topless**_ Natsume

When Mikan saw his body she is not aware that her legs were also shown which made Natsume smirk

In Mikan's thought…

Wow he is very sexy and hot; He also has six packs abs

End of Mikan's thought

Hey polka, enjoying the view, Natsume said teasingly

What are you saying? Mikan said with guilt

Tsk, Natsume said

When Natsume went to bed, a loud thunder then came. Mikan who is afraid of thunders suddenly hide on Natsume's warm body and hugged it.

Hey little girl afraid of thunder? Natsume asked teasingly

Yes, oh my gosh what am I doing? Mikan said while blushing

Then again the thunder came Mikan hide on the blanket then suddenly a warm arms sealed her (she was shocked).

Ne…Nat…Natsume what are you doing? Mikan stammered

Sealing you in my arms so that you won't be afraid, Natsume said

Thank you, Mikan said while enjoying his hug

Natsume thought, Damn it her perfume is seducing me to do _**it**_. I wish time will stop we will be like this forever. This was cut off by Mikan

Good night Natsume, Thanks again Mikan said

She is more beautiful if she is sleeping.

_**It was 6:00 in the morning**_

Mikan was the first one to woke up she saw her and Natsume's position.

_In Mikan's thought …_

I really enjoy it Natsume hugging me protectively she said while blushing. He is more handsome when he is asleep.

_End of Mikan's thought…._

I need to cook something for our breakfast

After a while Mikan is now done cooking she then went to the bathroom to take a bath. When she went out she notice Natsume is already eating their breakfast. When Natsume was preceding to the bathroom he flip Mikan's skirt to see what style or color of panty she's wearing.

Strawberry patterned panties, huh Natsume said smirking

Natsume perverted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikan shouted

Then suddenly Natsume kissed Mikan to make her quiet.

Ne..Ne..Natsume why did you do that? Mikan asked with a blushing face

To make you quiet, Strawberry patterned panties Natsume said


	4. The Consequence

Chapter 4: The Consequence

Mikan and Natsume went to the classroom together that made everyone very, very shocked.

Mikan?!!!!!! Nonoko said

When: Sumire said

Did: Yuu added

That happen? Anna finished the sentence

No, no, no, its not what you think!!! Mikan denied

Last night, Natsume said smirking

……..Mikan shouted

Mikan and Natsume argued for a moment when Narumi went inside.

How's your project class, are you happy? Narumi asked

Yessssssss, they replied

NO!!!!!! Mikan shouted

Why is that Mikan?? Narumi asked

I don't like my _**partner **_Mikan said angrily

I'm sorry Mikan I really can't help you with that, Narumi said you really need to be used to it Mikan because I'm gonna give another project.

What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikan shouted

_**In the cafeteria…**_

Sorry guys, I'm late, Mikan said

It's okay but is that Hyuuga? Hotaru said

Yes, I'm going to tell you something, Very important Mikan said

Natsume knows about my secret about my body Mikan said

Oh no!!!!! Did he promise you he won't tell your secret? Hotaru asked

Yes but with three conditions, Mikan said

What are those conditions? Hotaru asked with an icy voice

Mikan said It's just well…erm..er…

Condition 1: I must sleep with him until are projects were done

Condition 2: I must eat with him during breakfast, lunch and dinner

Condition 3: I must sleep with him in the bed

Nani? Sumire asked

Anna and Nonoko giggled for a moment and stop when they received the death glare of Natsume

Natsume-kun, are the conditions true? Sumire asked

Hn, Natsume replied

After eating, Hotaru, Anna, Sumire and Nonoko went to their partners leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

Natsume let's go to the classroom, Mikan said

Hn, Natsume replied

_**In the classroom….**_

Natsume was reading his manga while Mikan was just staring at the clouds, when the door flew open which reveals Yoichi. Yoichi went to Natsume's lap and summon a ghost which made Mikan shout in horror.

Nani, what's that for? Mikan said

Oh Yoichi, its you!!!! Then Mikan went to Yoichi for a kiss but Yoichi step aside which made Mikan kiss Natsume in the lips Mikan did not notice that she is already kissing Natsume on the lips. She then broke the kiss.

Nani? Mikan said when she saw Yoichi laughing

Yoichi why are you there? You must be here!!!! So if you are not here I did not kiss you right?

Yoichi nodded

So I kiss---Mikan said

**ME**……………


	5. Going out with you

Chapter 5: Going out with you

ME…………. Natsume replied

What???? Mikan was shock

Mikan then give Natsume and Yoichi a very, very long lecture suddenly Mikan was cut off by Natsume's _**KISS.**_

At first Mikan did not replied at the kiss but as time passed Mikan was force to reply the kiss then the two parted when they lacked oxygen.

Enjoying the kiss, polka? Natsume said

Tsk…Mikan said

Then Yoichi asked Mikan and Natsume if they can go with him in the central town. Mikan and Natsume then said yes together.

At first they went to the mall to shop a shirt for Yoichi and Natsume.

_**In the mall……**_

Natsume red or pink, Mikan asked

Of course red, do you really think I am a gay? Natsume said

Yoichi, black or gray, asked Mikan

Black, Yoichi replied

After paying their bills they proceed to men's underwear section.

Yoichi what size, Mikan asked

Small, size 8, Yoichi replied shyly

Natsume go there and find the right size for---, Mikan was cutt off by Natsume

Go with me, polka, Natsume said

What!!!!! Are you my Boyfriend? Do I really need to know what size of underwear you're in to?

First of all you will be my soon-to-be-girlfriend; second **YES **you need to know because not to long you will be the one who will buy my underwear, Natsume said smirking

I thought you hate me coz I'm fat, Mikan said

Nope, nope, nope, when I saw your real body my observations change, Natsume said

Whatever Hyuuga, Mikan replied

After purchasing Natsume's underwear Mikan suggested that they will go to a restaurant so that they can eat their dinner. When Mikan, Yoichi and Natsume finished they finally went back to the academy. Natsume and Mikan went to Yoichi's dorm then they went to Natsume's bedroom.

Ughh….. I'm very tired, Mikan said

Hey polka why don't you go to the bathroom first, Natsume said

Thanks Natsume, Mikan said

Hn, was Natsume's reply

When it was Natsume's turn to take a bath Mikan went to their desk to recheck their project. Mikan scanned it then suddenly Natsume joined her. Natsume lean on to Mikan for a kiss but Mikan stand up and yawn to prevent Natsume kissing her. Natsume standup and carried Mikan bridal style.

Er…..ne….ne…nat….na...Erm…Natsume what are you doing? Mikan asked nervously

Carrying you to the bed, Natsume replied

You are not planning to do anything to me, right? Mikan nervously asked

Do you want me to do it? Natsume asked

NO, just don't do anything pervert to me Natsume, Mikan replied

As usual another boring day had passed. Natsume and Mikan went to their room (Natsume's room) to finish their project. The couple did not expect that the door will open which will reveal Yoichi.

Oh Yoichi it's you, why are you here, you are suppose to sleep in this time? Mikan asked

Yoichi replied, my room is very boring so I decided to go here.

Hn, was Natsume's reply

Yoichi then went beside Natsume and read his manga.

Since Yoichi is here and we still haven't eat our dinner, why don't we go to the central town to eat some dinner, Mikan said

Okay, Yoichi agreed

Hn, Natsume said

When they are done eating they went to their respected dorms to sleep.

_**Mikan's thoughts…….**_

_Oh tomorrow I need to go to persona for my mission_

_I MUST WAKE UP EARLY.._

_**End of Mikan's thoughts…..**_

When Natsume woke up he noticed that Mikan is not at his side anymore. He then went to the kitchen and saw a letter which says that she needs to go to the central town to buy something. Natsume then take a bath and went to their classroom.

_In their classroom……._

Hey Ruka have you seen polka? Natsume asked

Nope, why? Ruka asked

Nothing, Natsume replied

Good morning, an auburn haired fat girl then said

Good morning Mikan, they replied

Mikan went to her seat and hugged Hotaru.

After several discussions, Jinno their principal and their math and science teacher went to their room to announce something.

I'll give you a very short assignment, Jinno said

Please answer pages 505-650 that means all activities found in those pages.

Ms. Sakura, Mr. Tobita and Mr. Hyuuga you will be the contestants for the Super quiz bee in math while Ms Imai, Ms. Ogasawara and Mr. Nogi will be the contestants for the Super quiz bee in science.

Another thing Ms. Sakura and Mr. Hyuuga please do study because you will be the contestants for the Super Sci-Ma quiz bee UNIVERSAL that covers from page 1 to Page 6000 for your book in Math while from page 1 to page 8500 in Science. After the announcement Jinno went out then the bell ring that means lunched.

Anna asked Mikan are you sure you can do it?

Yes, it's just a little thing right Natsume? Mikan said

Hn, Natsume replied

Everybody in class A sweat drop

Weird couple, Ruka said

Mikan you really change a lot from your physical outlook (her fat body) to your mental capabilities, Sumire said

Glad I change, Mikan's reply

_**In Natsume's room…..**_

Natsume let's answer our assignments, Mikan said

Hn , Natsume replied

**After 10 Minutes…..**

Natsume what page are you now? Mikan asked

560, Natsume replied

Okay, Mikan replied

**After** **20 Minutes……**

Natsume what page are you now, Mikan asked

630 Natsume replied

Okay Mikan answered

**After 15 Minutes...**

Mikan closed her math notebook and book then went to their bed to read Nancy Drew mystery story number 64 _The Gondolier's Secret._

Hey little girl why don't you finished first our assignments before you read a book, Natsume said

Well Natsume my dear I am already done answering our assignments from pages 505 to 650. In fact it was just a piece of cake for me….. Mikan added

Hn, Natsume replied while closing his book

Hey Natsume are you done? Mikan asked

Yes why? Natsume replied

Since you're done why don't we go to our classroom? Mikan said

Tsk Natsume replied


	6. Are you Shiro Neko?

Chapter 6: Are you Shiro Neko?

_**In their classroom…..**_

Ugh…….. Sumire said its very hard 1 hour had passed I am still on page 520

Me I'm still on page 515 Anna said

Anna was cutt off by Mikan and Natsume who is now entering their room

Hi guys, Mikan said

Hi, they sadly replied

What happen? Mikan said

Our assignments in Math are very hard, Nonoko said

Huh….It's very easy; it's just a piece of Howalon Mikan said

Are you done? Koko asked

Yes an hour ago, Mikan simply replied

Every body sweat drop

Mikan are you free today? Anna asked

YES why? Mikan replied

Um…er…erm....we actually need your help in our assignments, can you help us? Nonoko asked

Sure, right Natsume? Mikan asked

Hn Natsume replied

After 5 hours the group finally finished their assignments with that they owe one to Mikan and Natsume.

Thank you they said

You two are real genius they said

I think you're meant for each other, Nonoko said

Whatever, Mikan replied

Hey Natsume I need to go to the Central Town again would you mind if I will go there by myself? Mikan lied

Hn, just be back early Natsume said

_With Persona…….._

Shiro Neko you need to go to the AAO basement to get the CD back, Okay? Persona said

Hn Mikan replied

Somebody is coming, so you better go now Persona said

Whatever Mikan replied then disappeared

Oh!! Kuro Neko, why are you here? Persona asked

To asked you something, Natsume replied coldly

Okay, go on, Persona replied

Somebody is here a while ago right? Natsume asked

Yes in fact it's Shiro Neko, Persona replied

Do I have missions this night? Natsume asked

Nope, Persona replied

Hn, Natsume said

See you soon Black Cat, Persona said then Disappeared

Natsume saw a ribbon on the tree. Then his curiosity rise when he picked the ribbon that looked exactly as Mikan's ribbon. Questions rise into his mind.

_In Natsume's Thoughts…_

Is this Mikan's ribbon?

Is Mikan and Shiro Neko are one?

Is she in danger?

Did she lie to me a while ago?

Stop it Natsume stop it!!!!!!!

You better go back to your room and wait for Mikan.

_End of his thoughts……._

It was already 9:00 pm that time

She's not yet here. Where is she? Damn it!!!!!! Why did not I go with her in the Central town.

Natsume's thoughts was cut off by his cellphone ringing

Natsume saw the caller's name, Huh…Ruka????????…

Hn, Natsume answer the phone

Natsume, Mikan is in the hospital, Ruka said

What room? Natsume asked nervously

Ruka can feel Natsume's nervousness so he gave the room number right away

**In the Hospital…………**

Mikan, are you sure you're okay? Hotaru asked

Yes, Mikan answered weakly, I will be okay I think I just need some rest

Okay

The door opened widely that shows Natsume.

Natsume, I'm glad you're here because we are now going home, Ruka said

Hn, Natsume replied

The group then bid goodbye to Natsume and Mikan then leaved the two alone……..

Polka tell me the truth, I need the truth okay? Natsume said

Y-ye-yes…. Mikan answered nervously

Polka are you Shiro Neko? Natsume asked

Um…um… Yes Natsume yes I'm Shiro Neko Mikan said as her eyes were filled with tears

No, little girl don't cry Natsume said as he hugged Mikan

Are you angry at me Natsume, Mikan said

No, Natsume replied

Natsume can I asked some favor? Mikan asked

Hn, Natsume said

Since our project is done so today will be the end of our contract so could you be here by my side till the sun rise? Please, Mikan pleaded

Hn, Natsume replied

At first they did not fit in the bed because of Mikan's fake fats.

Hey polka can go get that stupid fats cause wre not going to fit in the bed, Natsume said dryly

Ahhh.......Mikan said then laugh

Mikan can feel Natsume's warm body, she wish that time would stop so that she can feel Natsume's hug forever………


	7. Missions with you…

Chapter 7: Missions with you…

Mikan and Natsume went to the Sakura tree when suddenly they felt Persona's presence

Natsume then said Go out Persona

Hmmmmmm…. I think you already know about Shiro Neko, huh Persona said

Don't bit around the bush, just tell us what you need Natsume said

Okay, Okay, Okay just calm down, I'm going to send the two of you in a mission. Meet me here tonight for further instructions. I'll be going. Bye. Hope I did not disturb your sweet moments, Persona added

Persona really wants Mikan and Natsume to be together. He wants the couple to have a child because Mikan and Natsume's child will be his masterpiece.

Natsume I would like to give you another alice , Mikan said

Alice of what? Natsume asked

Alice of teleportation, Mikan replied

Hn, Natsume replied

Using her SEC alice she transferred one of her alice to Natsume.

_**It was 8:00 that time……**_

Shiro Neko and Kuro Neko you need to go to the AAO basement to get the CD that contains all the information about the AAO members and their plan against us. You must be here at exactly 10:00 pm. Good Luck!!!

Natsume we will teleport to the room where the CD is stored. There are 50 guards in the door to the room and 10 gaurds in inside the room. We will teleport inside when we will be there we are invisible. I will get the CD while you will be on guard. If anything happens teleport back to the academy, Mikan explained

IN THE AAO BASEMENT…….

Natsume at your back, Mikan shouted

Polka we need to go back to the academy because there is a bomb, Natsume said

Okay the CD is with me, Mikan said

Little girl, Natsume shouted as he release his fire

Natsume your exhaust, Mikan said

Mikan run to Natsume and teleport Natsume and herself back to the academy.

_**In the hospital……**_

Natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mikan shouted

Mikan calm down, Natsume and you are safe. You slept for 2 weeks and never bother to wake up. Hotaru said

Where's Natsume? Mikan asked

There at the corner, Hotaru said

The doctor said he just need some rest since Natsume is exhausted.

Mikan suddenly stood up and went to Natsume.

Can I be here until Natsume wakes up? Mikan begged

Sure, Hotaru replied

Thank you Hotaru, Mikan said

Then after an hour the group bid goodbye to Mikan. When the group went out suddenly Natsume woke up.

"Heh! So, you are worried." Natsume chuckled.

"Stop it! There's nothing funny about this situation. You almost died!" Mikan said

Look whose talking, Natsume smirk

But at least I am not exhaust like you, Mikan defended herself

"Why don't you stop lecturing me and just lay beside me?" Natsume said

Even though he asked, it seems like she didn't even have a choice since he was already tugging her.

"Don't fool around, you're still weak." Mikan said

So? Natsume replied

Whatever Natsume, Mikan said

Um…um…oi polka can you do me a favor? Natsume asked

Sure, what is it? Mikan replied

Can you take care of me until I will be healed? Natsume asked

Okay, just don't do any pervert things to me, Mikan said smiling

Natsume and Mikan was release at exactly 5:00 pm. Escorted by their friends they went to Natsume's room then went out after an hour leaving the couple alone.

Mikan did her task well, she took care of Natsume until the day Natsume was healed.


	8. Author's Note

I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters!

Author's Note:

Hi Guys! Actually I wasn't planning to continue this story but because of your support and criticisms I made up my mind. I will continue this but I will transfer this in my new account Crimsonbliss08. Hope you won't mind and I would like to thank all the people who add my story to their favorites…thank you!

Maybe I can publish the new version of my story this November because right now I'm writing another story..I Hope you will support it.!


End file.
